Legend of Minerva: Three Knights of The Sky
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang sesungguhnya, Tales of Three knights... Malam yang Lacus lihat di sisi lain akhirnya telah tiba... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Inikah awal terciptanya legenda dari video game yang dimainkan Athrun? Baca chapternya... Chap 4 Zero One Update!
1. Chapter 1

_Dialah sang legenda _

_ Merekalah sang cerita masa lalu_

_ Dia yang memegang pisau takdir_

_ Dia yang memegang tombak kebebasan, dan..._

_ Dia yang memegang pedang keadilan_

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny fanfic

Four Chapter Edition

Tales of Minerva: Three Knights of the Sky

Chapter 1: Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: GSD was owned by Sunrise

* * *

Basa-basi aktor dan aktris!

Hei semua, Athrun ngomong kalau CD game ini dah ia tamatin, jadi dia buat walkthrough-nya untuk kita. Baik, ya?

Shin: Jadi siapa pemeran utamanya?

Athrun: Namanya nggak ku ubah kok, santai bro...

Shin: Untunglah...  
Kira: Oi... ada nama ane nggak?

Athrun: Ada gan!

Lacus: Kira, cepat ke dapur!

Kira: Iya, sayang! (Pergi ninggalin mereka berdua)

Luna: Shinn... bantu aku menyapu halaman!

Shin: Baiklah... tunggu! (Pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian)

Cagalli: Main yuk... hehe (*Smile)

Athrun: Eh... i... iya (*Blushing)

Cagalli: Reset aja biar kita main baru...

* * *

Malam itu dipenuhi sinar dari bulan yang jatuh ditengah kerajaan Minerva. Tapi, tidak begitu terang di mata seorang lelaki bermata merah ini. Rambutnya yang hitam menutupi dan menyempurnakan kamuflasenya yang serba hitam. Di pinggangnya terikat sabuk pisau dengan ukiran khas dan unik yang mempu menangkap mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Lunamaria Minervia..." Gumamnya dibalik kain yang menutup mulutnya. Tampaknya dia kenal dengan putri dari raja Gilbert Minervia tersebut. Matanya menunjukkan hasrat yang tak biasa ketika mengatakannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Lalu muncul lagi seseorang yang menggunakan panah dan pedang. Berhubung dia memakai topeng dan hanya memperlihatkan mata hijaunya, orang-orang mungkin akan sulit untuk mengenalinya.

"Oi... itu koplo, kan?"

"Koplo itu apa?

"Koplo... yang suka dipake orang untuk maling..."

"Salah beli dah kayaknya... sudahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas atau pemimpin akan marah kepada kita..."

"Baiklah... aku duluan..." Kedua kakinya akhirnya mulai melangkah dibawah sinar bulan yang benderang. Perlahan tapi pasti pisau itu dicabut dari sarungnya dan dengan cepat ia menikam para penjaga pintu masuk menuju istana Minerva. Tanpa membuang waktu ia memanjat istana itu hingga bertemu dengan jendela sebuah kamar. Didalamnya menyala sebuah lampu lilin dengan warna kuning kemerahan.

Tapp, dia melompat dan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Dilihatnya sesosok perempuan yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya. Terlihat sangat pulas sehingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu dikamarnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar menjadi wanita yang baik... dan sekarang maafkan aku karena tak bisa menuntaskan janji kita..." Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang dimana putri kerajaan itu terbaring. Tangan kanannya menggengam erat pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah penjaga istana. Membuatnya sebagai saksi bisu perjalanan pemuda ini.

"Umm... siapa disana?" Tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak sengaja melihat si mata merah tersebut. Pemuda itu dengan sangat cepat menyangkutkan pisau itu di kulit leher tuan putri. Dia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan dan tanpa bisa membuka mulutnya dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, lama pemuda itu menatap wajah tuan putri dan...

"Huh? Hei..." Putri itu melihat tetesan air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata berwarna merah itu. Entah mengapa sesuatu menginterupsi misinya yang bisa dibilang penting itu.

"Lunamaria..." Pisau merahnya kembali ditarik pelan dari leher putri itu. Kemudian ia lepaskan kain penutup yang melindungi wajahnya dari prasangka orang lain dan kini terbukalah kedoknya. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Spontan ia berdiri dan memeluk pemuda itu tanpa ragu. Tak lupa dengan pelukannya yang hangat.

"Shin... aku rindu kau... sudah 5 tahun kita tak bertemu..."

"Aku juga... tapi kumohon Luna..."

"Eh..."

"Kali ini aku datang bukan karena ingin bertemu denganmu..." Shin mendorong Luna hingga terjatuh ke ranjangnya. Kini apa yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah misi yang harus diselesaikan. Pisau itu kembali ia hunus dengan tangannya sehingga darah yang melekat itu terhapus dan siap digantikan dengan darah yang baru.

"Shin, apa yang kau..."

"Aku kemari untuk membunuhmu, Lunamaria Minervia..." Matanya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang teman mmasa kecilnya itu katakan. Dirinya mulai merasakan gemetar akan kematian untuk pertama kalinya dan apa yang membuatnya lebih sakit adalah ketika ia tahu jika pembunuh itu adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Apa... kau ingin membunuhku... tapi, kenapa?" Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju dirinya tanpa berkata sepatah kata. Pisau itu sudah menunjukkan kemilaunya tanpa rasa gusar ditangan pemiliknya.

"Kumohon berdoalah..."

"Aku tak butuh doa jika itu artinya kau yang akan membunuhku..."

"Kalau begitu selamat... eh!" Shin terkejut ketika didorong Luna dengan keras hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dilantai. Ia memegang erat tangan kanan Shin yang menggengam pisau itu.

"Kau ketakutan...?"

"Tidak..." Dan darah itu mulai berhamburan di lantai kamar yang dingin oleh angin malam itu.

* * *

Chapter 1: Childhood Friend

-Selesai-

* * *

Authhor note: zzz... sambil menunggu ide untuk fic lain lebih baik kirim seri ini dulu dah... enjoy, this iz the serious tales of Three Knights! Reviewnya ditunggu nih...


	2. Chapter 2

_Dialah sang legenda _

_ Merekalah sang cerita masa lalu_

_ Dia yang memegang pisau takdir_

_ Dia yang memegang tombak kebebasan, dan..._

_ Dia yang memegang pedang keadilan_

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny fanfic

Four Chapter Edition and New Revision for More Extra Chapter

Tales of Minerva: Three Knights of the Sky

Chapter 2: Kira and Lacus

Disclaimer: GSD was owned by Sunrise

* * *

"Shin... bangun... hei..." suara Luna membahana di se-antero ruangan medis kerajaan. Entah mengapa Shin jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Sepenglihatannya melihat gadis itu sedang merawat beberapa luka tusukan yang terbuka di tubuh Shin.

"Luna... apa yang terjadi...? Tanya pemuda itu sambil menghentikan tangan sang putri yang sedang membasuh lukanya.

"A... aku tak tahu... tiba-tiba beberapa anak panah melesat kearah kita... dan refleks kau melindungiku..."

"Lalu...?"

"Anak panah itu tak juga berhenti... kau terjatuh karena lukamu... dan darah mulai tumpah di lantai kamarku..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Luna hanya menunjukkan sebuah luka yang sudah diperban pada lengan kirinya.

"Aku... aku hanya menangkis beberapa anak panah dengan pisaumu..." Shin tercengang mendengar penjelasan Luna yang terakhir. Bayangkan saja jika ada seorang putri, ingin dibunuh, dan ketika anak panah itu melesat cepat kearahnya, dia menghindar dan menangkis anak panah hanya dengan sebilah pisau!

"He... hei... kau hebat... aku tak menyangka kau bisa menangkis anak panah itu..."

"Diam-diam saja ya... aku selama ini berlatih menggunakan pisau dengan telaten... ayah tak tahu itu begitu juga dengan ibunda..."

"Heh... kau tetap Luna yang sama ya..." Didalam ruangan itu mereka berdua tersenyum riang sambil bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selama 5 tahun terpisah. Tapi, kita tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di sisi lain cerita. Maka itu kita langsung saja melihat dua orang yang lainnya.

* * *

"Ugh... kurang ajar sekali putri itu... kenapa dia bisa menangkis dan membalikkan anak panah itu tepat ke tanganku!" Gumam seorang pemuda dengan mata hijaunya. Didepannya berdiri seorang lagi dengan mata ungunya yang tajam dan dingin. Seolah-olah orang itu menatap tanpa perasaan, bahkan kepada teman atau rekan kerjanya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang riang dan ramah.

"Sudahlah Athrun... kau juga harusnya hati-hati... kini Shin sudah tertangkap dan hanya menyisakan kita berdua..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pemuda dengan mata "amethyst" itu kemudian berjalan hilir mudik di depan Athrun yang menggengam tangan kanannya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya... kau seharusnya beristirahat..."

"Apa tidak menjadi masalah buatmu?" Tanya Athrun cemas. Pemuda itu diam dan mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya menjadi sebuah misteri bagi Athrun.

"Kemudian... apa rencanamu yang selanjutnya..."

"Kalian sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik... malam ini biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya..."

"Tapi..." Belum selesai Athrun bicara, pemuda itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda bermata amethyst itu. Tapi yang jelas sesuatu telah mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal berdosa itu. Sedangkan Athrun, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat ia bernaung.

* * *

Malam itu juga, pemuda bermata ungu itu sampai disebuah menara istana yang bertahtakan sebuah lampu bohlam raksasa yang beralih fungsi sebagai lampu tertinggi di ibukota Minerva.

"Sekarang dimana kamarnya?" Dia memandangi sebentar diseputaran istana dan menemukan sebuah kamar dengan lampu menyala yang berwarna kuning kemerahan. Bergegas, dia melompat dan terus melompat hingga akhirnya sampai diterasnya.

"Sekarang..." Dia berjalan menyusuri kamar itu dengan tombaknya secara diam-diam, sampai ketika...

"Oh... apa ada orang dibelakangku?" Pemuda itu spontan terkejut dengan pernyataan yang disampaikan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Ia duduk disana sendirian, didepan sebuah lentera yang terang sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil.

"Ya..."

"Kalau begitu... bisa kau kemari sebentar... tampaknya kau adalah orang yang baik..." Pemuda itu berjalan setelah disuruh oleh sang gadis. Ia terus berjalan dengan menyeret tombaknya dan sampailah ia dibelakang sang gadis. Tapi ada satu yang membebani pikirannya, apa yang ia maksud sebagai "orang yang baik" ?

"Aku sudah ada dibelakangmu... sekarang bersiap... ah!" Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik dan memeluknya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia kembali menarik tombaknya kebelakang dan memasang raut wajah penasaran. Seolah-olah ia berkata "Ada apa ini?". Kemudian gadis tadi mengusap air mata yang membekas dimatanya dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Perlahan tangannya yang halus itu mengusap wajah sang pemuda, pelan-pelan ia rasakan tekstur wajah itu dan seketika berhenti ketika sampai di rambut.

"Katakan... siapa namamu?"

"Ugh... namaku Kira Yamato..."

"Kira... Yamato... nama yang bagus..." Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan menegakkan kepalanya, berjalan menuju jendela dengan meraba benda yang ia lalui. Kira Yamato, begitulah pemuda itu dipanggil, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis ini.

"Mengapa... kau berjalan seperti itu...?" Tanya Kira penasaran dengan keadaan yang kini ia rasakan bersama gadis tersebut.

"Aku... aku buta..." Jawab gadis itu dengan pelan yang diiringi senyumannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi membuat Kira shock. Ternyata gadis yang akan ia bunuh adalah seorang perempuan yang kehilangan penglihatannya kepada dunia.

"Hei... kau serius?"

"Ya... seorang putri yang buta... juga kesepian... bahkan ketika aku dijodohkan... tak ada seorang pangeranpun yang ingin menikahiku..."

"Katakan... siapa namamu?"

"Namaku... adalah Lacus Minervia... putri sulung raja Gilbert dan ratu Talia... dan aku juga... seorang conjurer..." Ujarnya lembut dengan sedikit nada yang lirih didalamnya. Kira yang semula melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh sekarang telah menjadi Kira dengan sifat ibanya. Entah merasa kasihan atau apa, dia kemudian berjalan kearah gadis itu dan mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Menggeser beberapa poni yang menutupi dahinya, lalu menjempitnya dengan penjepit rambut berwarna kuning emas.

"Seorang conjurer...? Kau pasti terlalu hebat untuk ukuran seorang putri..."

"Conjurer... sangat sulit bagiku untuk menerima diriku sebagai conjurer..."

"Apa kau senang dengan kehidupanmu...?"

"Ya, aku senang... tapi, aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia dengan mata ini... bukan dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya..."

"Kalau begitu... apa yang dapat aku lakukan agar bisa menolongmu melihat dunia?" Tanya Kira. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... hanya butuh seseorang yang mampu memperlihatkan... nikmatnya terang cahaya matahari... dan dia selalu berdiri tegar disampingku untuk melihat, betapa senangnya aku akan itu." Dan itulah jawabannya. Kira akhirnya tersenyum dan berbalik mengambil tombaknya. Kemudian ia kembali menuju teras jendela, dimana Lacus berdiri menikmati angin malam di kerajaannya yang damai.

"Aku yakin... orang itu pasti... akan hadir didalam hidupmu..."

"Hmm... benarkah itu?"

"Ya..." Ujar suaranya yang kian lama kian menghilang dihempaskan angin. Kini Lacus berdiri sendiri diluar kamarnya, menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang menampar tiap helai rambutnya. Dingin, tentu saja, tetapi dingin itu dapat iya hiraukan jauh-jauh, karena saat ini apa yang ada di pikiran putri itu adalah seorang pemuda bernama, Kira Yamato...

"Senang mengenalmu... Kira Yamato...

* * *

Chapter 2: Kira and Lacus

-Selesai-

* * *

Author's note: Chap 2 update... Kira dan Lacus bertemu juga akhirnya. Terkadang mikirin nih chap susah bener, berhubung mereka berdua adalah protagonis utamanya ==a  
Yah, pokoknya salam buat semua... ditunggu reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

_Dialah sang legenda _

_ Merekalah sang cerita masa lalu_

_ Dia yang memegang pisau takdir_

_ Dia yang memegang tombak kebebasan, dan..._

_ Dia yang memegang pedang keadilan_

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny fanfic

Four Chapter Edition and New Revision for More Extra Chapter

Tales of Minerva: Three Knights of the Sky

Chapter 3: Little Girl

Disclaimer: GSD was owned by Sunrise

* * *

Suatu ketika di pagi hari yang damai menyertakan kerajaan Minerva, Athrun mencoba berjalan mencari angin yang dapat ia hirup untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Pagi itu dingin dengan mataharinya yang masih setengah tenggelam disebelah ufuk timur pegunungan. Embun-embun juga masih bertamu dari satu daun ke daun lainnya. Pasar-pasar tentunya masih sepi dengan berbagai macam bentuk ragam dan bahan dagangannya.

"Pagi ini tentu tak sama setelah hari itu..." Gumamnya pelan dengan tatapannya yang masih disertai rasa kantuk. Seseorang dari belakang kemudian tiba dengan keranjang yang penuh dengan bunga-bunganya. Harum dan wangi. Semerbak aromanya ketika bunga-bunga itu tersebar dan pencar karena tabrakannya dengan Athrun.

"Ahh... aku minta maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf tuan..." Sebuah permintaan maaf keluar dari bibir seorang gadis pirang dengan matanya yang emas gelap.

"Kau... tak perlu minta ma..." Ujung lidah Athrun seperti dijepit tangan gaib. Sebuah kalimat yang hendak ia tuntaskan kini terputus begitu saja. Mata itu dan juga warna rambut, lalu wajahnya. Athrun hanya menatap kosong wajah itu disaat ia mengarahkan pandangan miliknya kepada sang gadis.

"Tuan...?"

"Oh... aku... sudahlah... aku permisi dulu, nona..." Lelaki itu berangkat lagi menuju suatu tempat yang tak diketahui sang gadis. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berjalan ditengah pasar yang mulai ramai. Namun, sesaat angin berhenti dan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi disaat kedua mata itu perlahan menurunkan air matanya.

"Aku rindu kau... Cagalli..." Ucap batinnya yang dilanda pedih tak terhingga.

* * *

"Aku pulang, Cagalli..."

"Selamat datang... Athrun, kau tampak letih... ada apa?" Senyum riang itu menghiasi wajah seorang wanita yag tegak disamping kursi milik Athrun.

"Tidak... tadi tampaknya aku bekerja terlalu keras..."

"Ohh... kalau begitu makanlah... aku masakkan sesuatu yang kau senang..." Kemudian gadis itu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan yang ia masak.

"Cagalli..." Panggil Athrun secara mendadak.

"Ya...?" Sahut wanita itu disertai dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengambil semangkuk sup di panci yang panas.

"Aku beruntung bisa menikah denganmu..."

"Aku juga senang kau menjadi suamiku..."

* * *

Semua bayangan akan masa lalu itu lenyap begitu saja. Dikala hujan dengan serakah mengguyur kota, Athrun terus terpana menuju keatas langit yang gelap.

"Mengapa... pagi ini tak bisa seperti itu lagi...?" Keluhnya dengan tanya yang sedikit ditumpuk dengan rasa kesal. Matanya yang berair ditutupi oleh percikan air hujan yang kian mengalir deras menuju dunia.

"Tuan..." Sebuah suara yang sama kembali muncul dengan nada sama dibalik khayalan masa lalunya. Dia melihat kebelakang dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tadi menabraknya sedang memegang sebuah payung.

"Kau..."

"Hehe... jika bisa aku membantu... pakailah payung ini bersama diriku..." Seraya mengatakan hal itu, dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang payung. Athrun hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Dipegang tangannya lalu ia angkat payung berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Nah... nona kecil... kau... tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya..."

"Kemana ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Athrun penasaran dengan nada ramahnya.

"Mereka... sudah tiada... aku tinggal sendirian di kota ini..." Suara kecilnya menggempar di pikiran Athrun. Seorang gadis kecil tanpa orang tuanya hidup sendirian di ibukota yang bisa dikenal ramai. Mungkin orang-orang tak kenal dia. Mungkin mereka membiarkan dia begitu saja. Hidup didalam kesendirian. Benar-benar suatu hal yang tak menyenangkan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Ohh... aku tinggal disebuah gudang... dibelakang istana..."

"kau tinggal disana?"

"Iya..." Ucapnya dengan penuh senyum. Athrun kembali merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, meninggalkannya kedalam suasana sepi dan hening. Kosong. Seperti tak ada apa-apa sampai bayangan akan sebuah momen terbangun kembali diatas kanvas ingatannya.

* * *

"Athrun..."

"Kumohon Cagalli... tetaplah bersamaku... kau harus hidup..." Dua buah tangan itu mendekap erat tubuh wanita yang sekarat. Gemetar. Rasa takut itu kian menghantui lelaki yang terus menatap cemas kearah istrinya.

"Hei... katakan padaku jawabannya..."

"A... apa itu?"

"Jika... suatu saat aku... dilahirkan kembali... di dunia ini... dalam wujud yang berbeda... maukah kau hidup bersama dengannya... sepanjang hidupmu?" Isak tangis pria itu kian memenuhi ruang yang sudah dikobarkan si "jago merah". Ketegasan hatinya ia limpahkan pada satu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"IYA! AKU BERJANJI PADAMU!" Sebuah jawaban sebuah ketenangan. Itulah yang dirasa cukup oleh wanita itu ketika menutup kedua matanya untuk meninggalkan sang suami. Senyum itu tak lepas dari noda darah yang melekat di bibirnya yang manis. Sang suami memeluk erat dan lalu mencium kedua pipi istrinya untuk menciptakan lagi sebuah memori masa lalu mereka. Dimana mereka hidup bahagia hingga hari itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menangis dengan linangan air mata yang penuh dengan kepedihan akan kesendirian yang menimpanya.

* * *

"Tuan?" Kambali lagi suara gadis kecil itu menembus telinga Athrun yang sedang dimakan kenangan. Senyap ekspresinya dibangunkan oleh bisikan nada ucapan sang gadis.

"Ohh... maaf... tadi aku melamun..."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan... aku hanya sedikit cemas ketika melihat tuan seperti ketakutan..." Ujarnya semas dengan wajah yang sedikit kemerahan. Melihat itu, Athrun langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Hei... siapa namamu?" Tanya Athrun kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku tak tahu siapa namaku..." Jawabnya seolah-olah pasrah. Athrun yang lebih tinggi dari sang gadis, kemudian berjongkok didepannya dan tersenyum lebar. Tentunya masih ditemani dengan gemericik air hujan yang dingin menusuk hangatnya kulit.

"Hei... nona kecil... aku tahu ini mendadak... tapi... maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?" Athrun secara tiba-tiba menawarkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah gadis itu inginkan. Lembut, Athrun mencubit pipi kiri gadis dengan rambut pirangnya tersebut. Gadis kecil itu hilang herannya, dan langsung memeluk Athrun dengan senyumnya yang terbilang khas di mata pemuda tersebut.

"Ehehe... bolehkah!"

"Tentu saja..." Balas Athrun senang dengan mengangkat wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Uhh... kalau begitu... saya akan memanggil anda dengan sebutan, Tuan?" Seluruh ingatan itu kini terkumpul didalam pikiran Athrun. Berbagai macam kenangan dan memori akan dirinya. Bersama hingga dipisahkan. Semuanya didalam satu ruang pikiran yang terfokus untuk gadis kecil ini.

"Jangan... aku minta kau memanggilku... ayah..." Gadis kecil itu sekali lagi terpaku atas keputusan yang Athrun buat untuknya. Mukanya berseri-seri dibawah naungan payung yang Athrun pegang.

"Lalu... sekarang... namamu adalah... umm..." Sempat terhenti kalimatnya ketika hendak menamai putri angkatnya. Teringat akan sebuah nama yang sangat ia sayangi. Berbarengan itu bayangan atas dirinya sangat mirip dengan paras yang tampil dihadapannya sekarang.

"Namamu adalah... Cagalli..."

"Iya... ayah..." Akhirnya apa yang mereka rasakan telah berbaur menjadi satu. Reuni, adalah kata yang pas bagi keduanya. Seolah-olah dunia kembali berputar dimata Athrun. Mereka bergandeng tangan menuju rumah Athrun yang hangat, dimana api unggun menyala untuk kembali mengobarkan semangat hidup mereka berdua.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kira berkunjung ke rumah Athrun yang terletak di daerah terluar ibukota. Disana dia mulai mengetuk pintu itu dan berujung shock disertai rasa bertanya yang teramat tinggi.

"Eh...? Seorang anak?" Tanya batinnya bingung.

"Ohh... hai Kira... kukira pasti kau akan terkejut... perkenalkan... dia, putri baruku... Cagalli..." Sapa Athrun dengan cerianya. Cagalli juga terlihat ceria. Pertemua mereka membuat hidup menjadi lebih berarti dari sebelumnya.

"Hehe... begitu... dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya..." Canda Kira kepada mereka didepan pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Hah... kau lucu, Kira... tapi, ada apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku ingin... membicarakan sesuatu... dan ini penting... kukira setidaknya hingga besok malam... kita harus bergerak..." Athrun terdiam mendengar rencana yang Kira katakan. Matanya menjadi sayu menatap dalam Cagalli-nya yang masih polos dan belia.

"Kalau begitu masuklah... Cagalli... jangan lupa buatkan teh untuk paman Kira ya..." Suruh Athrun kepada Cagalli. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya dan berlari menuju dapur. Membuat teh dan masakan yang enak, adalah keahliannya untuk memanjakan sang ayah. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Kira dan Athrun berbicara panjang dengan wajah yang serius. Menutup akhir kisah ini dengan hal-hal misterius yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Sehari sebelum bertemunya Athrun dan putri barunya. Malam setelah lacus dan Kira bertemu...

"Sudah... dimulai... Kira... Athrun... dan..." Dua buah tangan yang putih diletakkan diatas sebuah segel dengan ukiran aneh yang melingkarinya.

"Siapa kak?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut merah itu penasaran sambil menarik tangan bodyguardnya.

"Shin..." Ucap putri itu dengan pandangan sayu dari kedua bola matanya yang fokus ke penglihatannya di sisi lain.

"Aku!"

"... Kupanggil kalian... penjaga tiga dimensi kehidupan... Strike Freedom, sang tombak kebebasan... Infinite Justice, sang pedang keadilan yang tak terbatas... dan Destiny, Sepasang pisau kembar pemegang takdir... berpencarlah dan cari master kalian... kirimkan pesan ini kepada mereka yang menjadi tuan kalian... dan katakan kalau pesan ini dari putri Minervia, Lacus!" Setelah perintah itu dijalankan, ketiga senjata tadi bergerak mencari tuannya, dan salah satunya ada yang bergerak menuju Shin.

"Shin... Destiny menunjukmu sebagai tuannya..."

"Eh... benarkah?"

"Terimalah, Shin Asuka... terimalah kekuatan untuk mengubah takdir dari pisau legendaris tersebut..." Perintah Lacus kepada Shin. Walaupun ragu, Shin tetap mempercayai apa yang Lacus katakan kepadanya. Dia memegang dan lalu menggengam erat sepasang pisau kembar itu dengan keyakinan yang penuh.

"Aku terima... kekuatan ini... Destiny!"

"Selanjutnya... dua senjata lagi... mungkin kita bisa bertemu mereka esok hari... tepat setelah peristiwa itu terjadi..." Kembali Lacus menatap langit dan bintang yang bertebaran bagai serbuk keabadian di sisi lain. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Shin dan Lunamaria.

Mereka terutama lacus menunggu "mereka" yang akan menghadapi "itu" di keesokan malam lusa. Sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya yang manis nan cantik selagi menunggu terbitnya matahari dari ufuk timur. Walaupun dia tahu, sekalipun matahari itu muncul, akan tertutup jua oleh gelapnya awan yang menumpahkan hujan dikala jam-jam berikutnya.

"Kuharap... semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar..."

* * *

Sampai sejauh ini. Kisah ini hanyalah sebingkai cerita dari ketiga ksatria yang belum lahir sebagai ksatria legendaris di dalam legendanya. Legenda Minerva baru akan dimulai, esok hari setelah bulan purnama berhasil menduduki singgasana dari kerajaan yang terang menjadi kerajaan yang gelap gempita. Beserta anak buahnya, para bintang yang gemerlap, mereka membentuk sebuah buku bergambar dengan kisah yang berjudul "Legend of Minerva: Three Knights of The Sky". Legenda dimana Kebebasan, Keadilan, dan Takdir bersatu untuk turun ke dunia.

* * *

Chapter 3: Little Girl

-Selesai-

* * *

Author's Note: Of course and yeah, cerita hampir masuk ke klimaks di chap selanjutnya nih. Btw, ini kisah tentang Athrun dan Cagalli, tentunya juga masih ada Kira dan juga Lacus!

Ok, selagi saya mengetik naskah cerita untuk chap 4, reviewnya selalu saya tunggu...


	4. Chapter Zero One

_Dialah sang legenda _

_ Merekalah sang cerita masa lalu_

_ Dia yang memegang pisau takdir_

_ Dia yang memegang tombak kebebasan, dan..._

_ Dia yang memegang pedang keadilan_

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny fanfic

Four Chapter Edition and New Revision for More Extra Chapter

Tales of Minerva: Three Knights of the Sky

Chapter Zero One: Legend of Minerva and The First Freedom

Disclaimer: GSD was owned by Sunrise

* * *

Basa basi Aktor  
Athrun: Ciahh... Cagalli... maen trus... blajar sana...

Cagalli: Nggak mau... nanggung kan ceritanya...

Athrun: Banyak banget alasannya... Oi, Kira...

Kira: Hoh?

Athrun: Besok mau ke pangkalan nggak? Sekalian cek Strike Freedom sama Infinite Justice...

Kira: Boleh... Shin ga diajak?

Athrun: yah... dia kan emang kerja disitu... kan kita juga nitip tuh mobile suit sama dia...

Kira: Oh ya... lupa aku...

Lacus: Kira... tolong potong ayamnya...

(Mereka bertiga sweatdrop dan Kira pergi bersembunyi di negeri antah berantah)

Kira: Untung bisa kabur...

Setsuna: Oii... siapa kau! (Kira nyasar ke era Anno Domini. Era nya Gundam 00) *Author bengong dengan mulut menganga

* * *

Sehari sesudah Kira memberitahu kepada Athrun tentang pesan yang disampaikan Lacus. Siangnya mereka dengan segala keperluannya membeli beberapa makanan untuk disimpan. Cagalli juga ikut berbelanja dengan mereka. Ramai? Tidak, justru hari ini pasar sepi. Entah kenapa sepertinya firasat yang sama bisa menghantui seluruh penduduk kota.

"Oii... Kira... sudahkah?"

"Sudah... ayo kita kerumahmu... Cagalli juga ikut sama paman..." Ajaknya pelan kepada si manis Cagalli yang masih belia tersebut.

"Iya... paman..." Bersamaan dengan itu Shin dan Lunamaria mempersiapkan sesuatu seperti membentuk sebuah segel yang aneh disekitaran kamar tidurnya. Bermodal sang relik kembar dan pakaian assasin miliknya, dia berlari menuju ibukota, berusaha untuk menemukan Kira dan Athrun.

"Athrun... lihat jam tanganmu... jam berapa sekarang..."

"Sudah hampir sore tampaknya... kota harus bergegas, Kira..." Tapak langkah kaki mereka dipercepat untuk sesaat melewati berbagai rumpun lumut tipis disela bebatuan jalan ibukota. Dari udara, Shin melompat-lompat menyusuri seluk beluk lekuk angin yang menunjukkan kepadanya dimana Kira dan Athrun berada.

Kembali kepada tadi pagi, Shin dan Lacus bertemu di aula besar secara diam-diam. Satu hal kini menggantung didalam pikirannya. Jangan sampai Luna tahu tentang pertemuan ini. Setidaknya itu juga adalah pesan yang Lacus kirim kepada Shin sebelum ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Lacus?"

"Kemari... mendekatlah lagi kepadaku, Shin..." Perintah Lacus. Shin hanya menurut dan bergerak mendekati tuan putri itu.

"Buka bajumu..."

"Apa!" Terkejut, wajah Shin memerah sesaat hingga akhirnya dia ditampar oleh Lacus. Pelan ia mengelus pipinya yang kian merah setelah tamparan itu.

"Tak apa... buka lalu duduk... ada sesuatu yang ingin kutuliskan di punggungmu..." Shin hanya diam dan terus menuruti apa yang Lacus perintahkan. Tangan milik Lacus dengan gemulai menuliskan sebuah mantra dan juga segel yang aneh di punggung Shin. Tapi apa yang Shin rasakan berbeda. Cairan yang dipakainya untuk menuliskan segel itu terasa berbeda di kulitnya. Baunya juga seperti bau yang khas seperti... darah?

"Ini... darah!" Teriak Shin kaget ketika ia menyadari kalau apa yang digunakan Lacus untuk menggambar segel itu adalah darah.

"Oh... kau takut dengan darah?"

"Tidak... maksudku... mengapa harus dengan darahmu sendiri?" Tanya Shin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hmm... seperti seorang assasin yang aku pikirkan... kau bahkan tahu kalau ini adalah darahku..."

"Hei... aku bertanya padamu..."

"Layaknya para conjurer lain, kami memiliki ikatan kontrak dengan guardian kami melalui darah... Destiny adalah salah satunya..." Jawabnya ramah dengan nada yang kecil. Takut jika ia berbicara keras, nantinya akan membangunkan yang lain.

"lalu... gunanya untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu... nah, selesai... berdirilah lalu keluarkan Destiny dari sarungnya..." Shin langsung mengeluarkan pisau kembar itu. Cahayanya berbeda kali ini. Warna kemerahan itu makin tampak kemilaunya setelah segel digambar di punggung Shin. Warna matanya yang merah kini beradu dengan kilau istimewa milik Destiny.

"Kau sekarang bisa menggunakan sihir Destiny..." Ucap Lacus tenang dengan sedikit terduduk lemas diatas lantai Aula yang lumayan berdebu.

"Terima kasih... tuan putri... sebaiknya kau pergi berisitirahat dan menyimpan beberapa tenaga untuk esok hari..."

"Ya... mungkin kau benar... aku akan kembali ke kamarku... dan oh, besok siang hari, carilah Kira dan Athrun... kau tentu sudah bertemu dengan keduanya..."

"Kupikir begitu... baiklah akan kucari mereka..." Entah apa yang akan terjadi, tampaknya Lacus merasakan sesuatu pada hari itu. Dia merasa kehancuran Minerva semakin dekat dengan akarnya. Kegelapan abadi. Itulah yang ia lihat di penglihatannya pada sisi lain. Setelah itu, Shin berjalan keluar aula dan Lacus kembali berdiri yang diikuti dengan jalan kecil menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Kembali kepada Athrun dan Kira. Sesampainya di rumah, Cagalli disuruh Athrun untuk berlindung dengan membawa cadangan makanan yang baru saja mereka beli. Hitung-hitung untuk simpanan juga.

"Baiklah... ayah dan paman Kira akan pergi dulu ya, Cagalli... jaga rumah baik-baik..." Kata Athrun sambil mengusap kepala Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Iya ayah!"

"Baiklah Athrun... ayo kita pergi sekarang..." Ajak Kira dengan wajah yang cukup serius didalam situasi ini. Athrun mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya, tak lupa juga dengan kunci rumahnya. Soalnya nggak lucu kalau tiba-tiba Cagalli dan seisi rumah dicuri sama maling nantinya.

Dari atas, sebuah bayangan akhirnya muncul dan jatuh dihadapan mereka berdua. Kira dengan Strike Freedomnya kemudian Athrun dengan Infinite Justice kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang.

"Hoi... tunggu dulu... ketua... Athrun..." Mendengar suara yang mereka kenal, Athrun dan Kira kembali menyingkirkan senjata mereka. Seseorang yang dulu mereka tinggalkan di istana. Lalu orang-orang yang dahulu ingin membunuh teman baiknya. Bertemu dengan mereka sempat membuat Shin merasa kesal. Tetapi ia tak dapat meluapkannya karena ada satu hal yang penting dan harus disampaikan siang itu juga.

"Shin... kau masih hidup?"

"Kenapa kau mencari kami?"

"Aku... disuruh oleh putri Lacus... dengar dulu makanya..." Athrun dengan wajah cemasnya kembali tenang sesaat setelah Shin mengatakan bahwa Lacus yang mengirimnya untuk menemui mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Tanya Kira penasaran.

"Kalian harus datang ke istana... sekarang ikutlah denganku!" Kerlipan ditengah siang itu merupakan hal yang tak wajar. Terutama kerlipan berwarna merah dibalik punggung Shin. Sebuah sayap. Spontan Kira dan Athrun merasa sangat dibingungkan. Akhirnya guna mengetahui apa yang Lacus inginkan, mereka pergi bersama Shin menuju istana Minerva yang terletak ditengah-tengah ibukota.

Waktu dengan cepatnya menaikkan tahap kecepatannya. Malam dengan mendadak saja sudah menutupi langit. Hanya bulan yang tampak bersinar diatas. Bintang-bintang tampaknya tengah absen dikarenakan suatu hal. Di istana sendiri, para keluarga kerajaan beserta pasukan dan para jendral berkumpul di aula besar dengan Lacus yang memimpinnya.

"Malam itu aku melihat malam ini sebagai kegelapan abadi..." Ujarnya lantang dihadapan seluruh penyimak.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan anakku?"

"Ayah tak perlu khawatir... aku sudah mengembalikan 'mereka' kepada tuan-tuannya..."

"Kakak... ini telepon dari Shin..." Luna berlari sambil memberikan telpon genggamnya kepada Lacus.

"Kami sudah di depan... buka pintunya... Lacus-san" mohon Shin kepada lacus melalui teleponnya. Lacus tersenyum dan memerintahkan Yzak dan Dearka untuk membuka gerbang istana. Bergegas saja kedua jendral itu bergerak dan membuka gerbang dengan cepatnya. Perlahan pintu raksasa itu mulai terbuka, membiarkan ketiga orang itu berjalan masuk menuju aula besar.

* * *

"Lacus-san..." Ucap Shin memberi salm dan hormat kepada Lacus.

"Ah... Tuan putri... Ujar Athrun mmemberi sapa kepada lacus.

"Lacus..." Sapa Kira dengan tegapnya berdiri dihadapan lacus. Shin dan Athrun hanya melotot bengong kearah Kira. "Kenapa tuh anak nggak ada hormat-hormatnya?" itulah isi pikiran Athrun dan Shin yang daritadi terus menunduk sambil berlutut didepan Lacus.

"Kira... ehm, Athrun, Shin... berdirilah... jangan berlutut seperti itu didepanku..." Mereka berdua kembali kepada posisinya setelah Lacus memerintahkan untuk untuk berdiri dan bersikap normal didepannya.

"Kalian berdua tentu sudah melihat 'Wing of Destiny' milik Shin bukan?"

"Ya... Lacus... maksudku Lacus-sama... mengapa kau memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Kira pelan kepada "love interest" nya itu.

"Bukan aku yang memanggil kalian... tapi takdir yang membawa kalian kesini, itu benarkan... Shin?" Goda Lacus sedikit kearah Shin dengan menyentuh pipinya. Tak ayal adiknya pun ikut cemburu dengan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Shin juga langsung salting bukan main, begitu juga dengan Kira.

"Hehe... tak apa Shin... sekarang kepada kalian... jendral dan pasukannya untuk menuju tempat yang telah aku beri tanda... Yzak, Dearka, dan Nicol... pergilah kesana dengan pasukan yang telah kalian siapkan... aku mendoakan keberhasilan kalian..." Panjang Lacus berbicara dihadapan mereka untuk memberi perintah. Serentak para jendral besar dan juga pasukannya memberi hormat yang dalam kepada Lacus dan keluarga kerajaan, kemudian mereka pergi dengan barisan yang tak tertembus.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan...?" Sekali lagi Kira bertanya kepada Lacus, semakin dekat ia melangkah menujunya. Tangan Lacus kemudian menunjuk Shiho yang berada dibelakangnya untuk mengambilkan sepucuk kertas dengan lampiran kata-kata aneh yang tertulis diatasnya.

"Ini... Kira... Athrun... Shin bacalah dan pasti kalian akan mengerti situasinya..." Lacus menyerahkan sepucuk kertas itu kepada Kira yang kemudian dibaca oleh mereka bertiga. Peluh tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari leher Athrun yang ikut membaca. Pupil matanya kian menyempit seketika begitu membaca bagian akhir dari "surat" aneh itu.

"Minerva... tamat...?"

"Siapa Meer ini?"

"Menenggelamkan dunia kedalam kegelapan..." Semua itu terlontar dipikiran mereka, membuat semacam sinkronisasi pertanyaan diantara keragaman pertanyaan yang mereka buat. Lacus berjalan mendekat kepada mereka bertiga, hingga akhirnya tepat berhenti didepan Kira. Matanya membuka sayu dengan warna merah muda, menatap lurus kearah Kira. Bibirnya seakan tergetir untuk mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya ingin ia ucapkan...

"Aku... ah, tidak..." Lacus tidak bisa mengatakannya. Karena "hal" itu termasuk sesuatu yang tabu baginya untuk dikatakan. Mengapa begitu?

"Lacus..." Melihat itu, Kira kemudian menarik tangan Lacus dan membawanya keluar, dimana tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihat mereka.

"Ahh... Kira... aku tak bisa mengatakannya..." Lacus kian lemah dengan kehendaknya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Perlahan keinginannya itu mulai menyedot satu persatu tiap liter energinya. Kira yang melihatnya semakin sakit dan berusaha menenangkannya didalam dekapan hangat kedua lengan yang kuat itu. Ya, terang saja Kira tak pernah tahu mengapa perasaan ini bisa muncul didalam dirinya. Selama ini apa yang ia inginkan hanyalah membunuh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tetapi sekarang apa yang terjadi adalah pelukan. Pelukan diantara dua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Keduanya berpagutan lemah dibawah malam yang dingin. Siap dengan takdir yang nantinya akan membawa kehancuran bagi Minerva.

"Tak apa... kau tak perlu mengatakannya... Lacus..."

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan?"

"Aku... tidak... kami bertiga akan berusaha melindungi Minerva dan dunia sekalipun itu adalah nyawa kami yang dipertaruhkan..." Ucap Kira tegas kepada Lacus yang kini sedang berada erat didalam pelukannya. Buta tak menjadi masalah bagi Lacus untuk mengetahui dimana Kira berada. Mata batinnya cukup untuk melihat posisi seseorang dan juga hatinya. Tapi tidak dengan penampilan fisiknya. Untuk itu dia harus meraba setiap bagian tubuh lawan bicaranya. Seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Kira pada malam sebelumnya.

"Itu bagus... kalau begitu... ayo kita kembali kedalam... tidak enak jika kau terus mendekapku dalam keadaan seperti ini..." Kira langsung melepaskan Lacus dan membiarkannya berdiri sendiri.

"Aku juga akan melindungimu... Lacus..." Batin Kira mengucap lembut janjinya untuk Lacus. Sembari mereka berjalan kearah aula. Sesuatu mulai mengintip dibalik terangnya sinar bulan.

* * *

"Ahh... kakak lama sekali diluar bersama pria itu... aku jadi khawatir..." Ujar Luna cemas kepada kondisi kakaknya. Cemas. Ia tahu kondisi kakaknya dan itulah mengapa ia menjadi sangat protektif kepada kakaknya. Terlebih lagi dia beruasaha untuk mempelajari seni menggunakan pisau layaknya assasin untuk melindungi orang yang ia kasihi.

"Hei... Luna... malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya... apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Shin dengan terduduk disamping tuan putri yang terus berdiri di gerbang tengah untuk melihat kakaknya kembali bersama Kira.

"Aku... tak tahu Shin..." Jawab Luna masih dengan tatapan cemasnya. Tubuhnya dari tadi mondar-mandir ke kanan dan juga ke kiri. Shin yang melihat kebingungan itu terjadi langsung memegangi tangan tuan putri dengan lembut. Layaknya tangan seorang anak yang memegang tangan ibunya.

"Luna... tenanglah... dia bersama dengan salah seorang mantan jendral tempur kerajaan Arcangel kuno..."

"Apa... apa maksudmu kerajaan Arcangel kuno?" Shin kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk agar ia dapat berbicara panjang lebar mengenai Kira dan juga kerajaan yang sudah lama hilang itu. Luna kini sudah terduduk di lantai dengan rok panjang yang terurai kedepan bersamaan dengan arah kakinya yang ia panjangkan kedepan.

"Luna... Shin... sedang apa kalian disini...?" Baru saja ingin memulai cerita, Lacus sudah menghampiri mereka dari pintu depan istana. Luna kelihatan senang melihatnya baik-baik saja. Lalu, dibelakang Lacus, mengikuti pula Kira dengan jalannya yang santai disertai pula dengan cahaya merah yang ikut membuntutinya dari belakang. Cahaya merah!

"Kira! Awas dibelakangmu!" Kira langsung berbalik dan memanggil tombak _Strike Freedom_ miliknya. Melepaskan segel berwarna kebiruan. Bola api berwarna merah itu akhirnya berhasil ditangkis Kira dengan sigap.

"Apa itu? Lacus... Luna... masuklah kedalam... Shin lindungi mereka...!" Perintah Kira dengan tegas kepada Shin yang sudah siaga dengan pisau kembar miliknya.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantahku, Shin... Pergi lindungi mereka... aku bisa menghadapi ini sendiri!"

"Baiklah... aku serahkan padamu... ketua..." Dan Shin pergi meninggalkan Kira sendirian di gerbang utama. Suara ledakan kian terdengar keras dari dalam dikala api menyambar-nyambar beberapa daerah disepanjang ibukota bagian timur. Dimana Nicol dan pasukannya bertugas untuk menjaga daerah.

"Strike Freedom... hmm... aku butuh bantuanmu... izinkan aku menggunakan mantra yang disematkan kepadamu!" Sebuah sayap seraphim berwarna biru akhirnya keluar dengan enam buah pedang yang melayang di belakang sayapnya. Dragoon Sword, begitulah pedang-pedang itu dipanggil. Nama itu langsung masuk melalui memori yang dimiliki oleh strike freedom kepada tuannya setiap kali ia berpindah.

"Kau kuat juga... wahai pengguna Strike Freedom..." Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang bergerak menghampiri Kira dari arah gerbang depan. Api hitam itu terus mengelilingi tiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Membiarkan api menyulut badannya. Biarpun tersulut dengan hebat, sang api tak dapat memakan tubuh itu. Seperti boneka tanpa kehidupan yang selalu ingin darah untuk memuaskan hasrat bertarungnya.

"Kau... siapa!" Teriak Kira kepada musuh baru itu. Mata sang musuh tertuju tajam menatap pupil mata Kira. Senyumnya tajam. Membiarkan api-apinya menggelora kesana kemari.

"Aku adalah Rey... Rey Za Burrel..." Dalam sekejap bayangannya tak lagi menjadi suatu refleksi atas dirinya. Ya. Dia menghilang dengan angin yang ikut berhembus bersamaan api yang merusak istana.

"Binasalah!" Sedikit dia menggerakkan tombaknya yang pendek, dragoon sword itu mulai beterbangan mengikuti gelombang otak yang masuk melalui pusat kendalinya. Kadang hilang terkadang muncul. Rey terus menghindari serangan yang dilakukan Kira satu persatu. Satu per satu pula dragoon sword Kira tumbang dipatahkan api hitam miliknya.

"Apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku dengan hal ini? Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan kekuatan sejati spell Dragoonoir..." Ucap sang pria berambut panjang itu diangkasa. Menggengam tombaknya yang berkilau violet membawa api-api hitam. Kobaran kian kobaran mulai dirasa Kira yang tengah kewalahan. Tombak-tombak lainnya terbentuk dari api-api hitam yang terus menggeliat dari sekujur tubuhnya. Juga dari mereka yang membakar dan menghanguskan di dinding istana.

"Ini..."

"Kau tamat Knight of Sky..." Dalam sekejap tombak-tombak itu muncul dari tiap api yang menempel dimana saja. Mengarah menuju satu target yang dikehendaki tuannya. Menciptakan satu linear dengan ratusan garis lurus yang menembus daging pemuda itu. Kobaran dan ledakan mulai terlaksana akibat dari serangannya. Darah sang amethyst mengucur ditiap sela dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata. Kini apa yang tersisa hanyalah kisahnya yang terus mengarungi sungai kehidupan selama 400 tahun. Selama itu pula ingatannya akan pertarungan yang sama terus mengalir. Ya, 400 tahun. 400 tahun?

* * *

Chapter Zero One: Legend Of Minerva and The First Freedom

-Selesai-

* * *

Author's note: Oh my... panjang bener... ini yang suka buat saya blank... tapi, tetep enjoy nulisnya... Kira sama Rey ketemu! Kayak di Animenya...!  
mungkin ada yang nggak ngerti tentang judulnya kali ini... Zero itu kupakai karena inilah titik nol sejarah itu diceritakan. Selain itu First Freedom, kekuatan Kira akan dirinya atas kebebasan yang ia miliki. Hal itu tertuang disalah satu kisah diatas ketika dia tak ingin berlutut di hadapan Lacus, walau dia tahu siapa Lacus itu... nah, sekian pesannya.  
Mind to Review...?


End file.
